


Commands

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Cerexha prepares his Guardian to be ridden.





	Commands

**Author's Note:**

> Madness belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

“Don’t touch.”

**[Cerexha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36266393)** watched **[Madness](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=34147725)** ’ brows furrow as he hesitated, could feel the enticing warmth of his hands through the robe’s thin fabric as they hovered at his hips. He ignored his Guardian’s whine of protest, ignored the urge to invite him into his space.

“Take off your clothes.” Cerexha took a couple steps backward as, within seconds, Madness’ shirt was off and haphazardly discarded. He enjoyed how his lover never needed to be told twice, enjoyed his seemingly never ending eagerness. “Slower, Madness,” he lowly demanded, crossing his arms as if suddenly uninterested.

He saw the abrupt shift in Madness’ demeanor as he finally caught on.

Cerexha glanced around the room as Madness unfastened his pants; waited a beat before bending forward to shove the fabric down his legs and step out of them. He openly admired the taller male when he straightened, felt a distinct heat in his groin as unique, plum-colored eyes flicked over his clothed form in return; they  _almost_  convinced him to change plans then and there.

“Kneel on the bed, in the middle, and close your eyes.  _Don’t_  peek.”

Cerexha watched him obey, waited a few long seconds after Madness was settled before grabbing the items he had put aside beforehand: a blindfold, a short leash made from rope, a thick collar, fabric handcuffs, a leather gag, and his second favorite lube — in case Madness’ fluids weren’t enough.

Padding over to the bed, Cerexha kept his gaze on Madness’ face as he laid out the items. He quickly tied the blindfold over his Guardian’s eyes, then let his touches linger as he bound Madness’ wrists behind his back and fastened the collar around his neck.

He paused after connecting the leash to indulge the both of them a deep kiss, drew away when Madness moaned into his mouth. Cerexha glanced down in time to watch precum dribble down Madness’ thick cock; wished he  _hadn’t_  prepared himself as well as he had.

“S… sir?” Madness whispered, trying to hide his impatience.

Cerexha smiled, lifted the gag. “I’m right here. Open your mouth.” He wedged the thick strip of leather between Madness’ teeth, lightly hummed in response to the surprised noise as he fastened the strap behind his head. “Good boy.”

Anticipation heavy in the air, he finally let his robe pool on the floor as Madness squirmed from the praise. He swiftly gathered his long hair over his right shoulder and tied it, then straddled Madness’ lap with his back to him and took hold of the leash.

He let Madness struggle a moment against the briefly forgotten binds after attempting to use his arms, then gave the leash a sharp yank.

“What did I say?”

Madness immediately froze, his response a muffled whine.

“That’s better,” Cerexha purred. Blindly reaching behind him, he wrapped a hand around the head of Madness’ cock, briefly thumbed it before giving a few long, slow strokes to spread his slick. When satisfied, he lifted himself onto his knees and scooted back until they were lined up. Shortening the leash’s length, both to keep Madness close and to act as leverage, Cerexha began descending.

A whimper of surprise escaped him when Madness, who had obediently managed to keep still  _and_ quiet, bucked as soon as he was fully seated.


End file.
